fannibalfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Crowns
Flower Crowns are headbands or other hair accessories created by stringing a number of flowers together. On Tumblr, these floral accessories have become an exploitable photoshop meme by adding them to photos of males who would not normally wear themTaken from Know Your Meme, article Flower Crowns, accessed 20/11/2015.. Flower crowns have always been around, but in 2013, they became a widespread meme on Tumblr. According to Know Your Meme, this meme started in One Direction fandom in March 2013, was inspired by a 2011 tweet by Harry Styles, "I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair.", and spread to other fandoms by May. Flower crowns became especially popular in the nascent Hannibal fandom, so much so that the showrunners noticed. In July 2013 Hugh Dancy wore a flower crown during a San Diego Comic Con panelNBC Hannibal tumblr, 19/07/2013.. In September, NBC ran a contest for fans to submit photos of themselves wearing (real or photoshopped) flower crowns. The first Hannibal flower crown manip to be posted is thought to be hate everything (except for puppies, I love puppies) by hettiennes posted on April 28, 2013. Although the start of the show coinciding with the meme may be the proximate cause of flower crowns taking root in Hannibal, cleolinda speculated that the meme "caught on as the fandom's way of balancing the darkness and tragedy and gore by being silly and light-hearted and imagining Will Graham Having Nice Days"Taken from Fanlore, article Flower Crown, accessed 20/11/2015.. Fannibals In the true spirit of the original 2011 quote, Fannibals adopted the nice cute flower crowns as an opposite to the dark bloody Hannibal. It started withhin tumblr but soon, as the season 1 finale was closer and closer, several roleplayers started spreading the idea of Flower Finale on twitter and photoshopping flower crowns on everyone's profile pictures. Thanks to the help of the most known Freddie Lounds roleplayer, even Bryan Fuller changed his current icon for the flower crowned one. Then, at the San Diego Comic Con, a fan gave him the real version of his photoshopped pink crown. Bryan was not only wearing it during the panel, he also kept it and later took a lot of pictures with cast & crew members wearing it. The 1st crown wasn't forgotten even years after, when the Hannibal doll was released together with its small pink flower crown. All of this and much more (like for eg. the official tumblr doing a flower crowned cast members checklist) caused, that flower crowns became the unforgettable symbol of the Fannibal Family, clearly recognizable even by the main cast and crew members. Cast & Crew FlowerCrownArmitage01.jpg|Richard Armitage, Saturn Awards 2015|link=https://twitter.com/DeLaurentiisCo/status/614312034629365760 FlowerCrownFuller01.jpg|Bryan Fuller, San Diego Comic Con 2015|link=http://thegeekiary.com/news-from-san-diego-comic-con-for-savehannibal/25699 FlowerCrownPark01.jpg|Hettienne Park, on Hannibal set.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/378679931146096640 FlowerCrownTorres01.jpg|Gina Torres, on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/390239435528220672 FlowerCrownEsparza01.jpg|Raúl Esparza, on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/378243820963786753 FlowerCrownPitts01.jpg|Michael Pitts, on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/467544671309148160 FlowerCrownMikkelsen01.jpg|Mads Mikkelsen, on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/375661891613638656 FlowerCrownThompson01.jpg|Scott Thompson, on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/378676812634935296 FlowerCrownHeidi01.jpg|Heidi, on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/377833508674486272 FlowerCrownDancy01.jpg|Hugh Dancy, on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/380429185530884096 FlowerCrownDhavernas01.jpg|Caroline Dhavernas, on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/376086835388100609 FlowerCrownPlummer01.jpg|Laurence Fishburne and Amanda Plummer on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/BryanFuller/status/392376953962909696 FlowerCrownRohl01.jpg|Kacey Rohl on location.|link=https://twitter.com/BryanFuller/status/393575354398289920 FlowerCrownNixon01.jpg|Cynthia Nixon on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/BryanFuller/status/433341004591022080 FlowerCrownAbrams.jpg|Aaron Abrams on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/378682572945252352 FlowerCrownAbrams01.jpg|Aaron Abrams on the set of Hannibal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/444667776863457280 FlowerCrownFishburne01.jpg|Laurence Fishburne in rehearsal.|link=https://twitter.com/bryanfuller/status/376025370598072320 FlowerCrownChorostecki01.jpg|Lara Jean Chorostecki on the set of Hannibal|link=http://nbchannibal.tumblr.com/post/63507455430/the-prayer-circle-worked ---- Category:Meme Category:Fannibal symbols